


Moments

by ayyyez



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Ino goes on a journey of self discovery, Shippuden, mention of Uchiha Sasuke, mostly follows canon events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyez/pseuds/ayyyez
Summary: Ino had always felt like Sakura had abandoned her for the sake of crush. What she comes to realise, as she gets older, is all the feelings that come with that.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write some InoSaku/SaukIno for a long time now because I love their dynamic. Since it's pride month I figured it was a good time to post it! I hope you enjoy!

_“I guess that means we are rivals then.”_

Those were the words that had shaken Ino and her childhood to the core. 

It had been when they were children and had a disagreement over a stupid crush. But it wasn’t really a disagreement. That’s what hurt Ino the most. 

Sakura had decided all on her own to leave her just when she had become the most important person in Ino’s life. She hadn’t been strong enough to stop her. The abandonment she felt at the hand of Sakura cut too deeply. 

Even as their blossoming friendship had turned into a budding rivalry, Ino still couldn’t forgive Sakura for what she had done. But she could also see how Sakura had suffered so she put on a smile and accepted her. 

Ino accepted but she never forgot.

If Ino had been honest with herself back then she would have realised she actually harboured no deep feelings for Sasuke. The heartbreak she held at the expense of Sakura had cut her more deeply than Sasuke’s words ever could. Most days she forgot about Sasuke, her thoughts only drifting to him when she thought of Sakura’s suffering.

There was a time Sasuke had been the convenient choice for Ino, her ideal choice in the moment but not someone she had loved with her whole heart. At the time everyone had a crush on Sasuke and it seemed Sakura was no different. 

Ino didn’t remember the exact conversation when the other girls asked her who she liked. The only person she could think about was Sakura but she knew that wasn’t the answer they were looking for. Ino didn’t have a crush so she picked Sasuke. 

At the time, Ino thought Sakura would be the same as her. She had always been following her around since she gave her that ribbon. That friendship and looking out for each other was the most important thing. But just as Sakura came out of her shell, she crawled right out and ran away. It wasn’t fair. 

Ino sighed as she leant against the counter. 

Today was her day off meaning her shift to watch the flower shop for her mother. It was simple as jobs went. Flowers and arrangements came easily to Ino. It was people that Ino found hard. 

‘Excuse me?’ A timid man called to her from the front section of the store. 

Ino blinked then put on her best customer service smile. 

She tried not to roll her eyes as she saw that he was looking at red roses. A romantic cliche. Out of all the beautiful flowers in the store, clueless people always found themselves there. 

Taking a deep breath, Ino noted that at least it was a happier note than them looking for white lilies. Those were all too popular when people visited the cemetery. 

‘How can I help?’ Ino asked. ‘Looking for a bouquet for someone sweet I bet?’ 

The man chuckled, blushing. ‘Y-yeah I guess.’ He cleared his throat. ‘I’m just no good at these things.’ 

‘Not to worry, I just have a few questions.’ 

‘Thank you, of course.’ 

‘Romantic flowers?’ 

‘Y-yes.’ 

‘Dating or looking to date them.’ 

‘Looking to date, I guess.’ 

Ino pursed her lips. ‘In that case you were right to go for something simple but I think a rose is a bit too much before a first date. You wouldn’t want to scare them off right?’ 

The man nodded. ‘Oh, right!’ 

‘No bouquets either that’s a bit much.’ Ino hummed. ‘I know, how about carnations! I think three small pink ones should do it!’ She began running around the shop fetching them and tying them together. 

The man stuttered, watching as she ran about. 

‘What do you think?’

Ino held the simple bunch in her hand, watching as the man stared at them. 

‘Yes!’ He exclaimed. ‘I’ll take them!’ 

With a large smile, Ino rung up the transaction. 

As she handed the flowers over she couldn’t help but notice the pink she had chosen resembled closely the gentle pink of the Sakura flower. The gentle pink of Sakura. Her favourite shade of pink. 

Lost in the moment, Ino almost dropped the money on the counter. She caught it at the last second and shoved it into the register. Her cheeks burned at the realisation of her choice of flower. Sure they were no cosmos but they resembled something she hadn’t realised before. 

The soft pink colour that filled her heart. 

As Ino watched the man leave she clutched her chest. Something burned inside of her, branding her heart with a mark she couldn’t ignore anymore. It was the mark of Sakura the friend she loved. 

.x

It was an especially hot morning when Ino woke with a start. 

The sun had barely risen yet the heat of the summer was apparent by the way the sheets stuck to her skin. The sweat on her brow dampened her bangs and her hair stuck to the back of her neck.

She had the dream again. 

Tearing off the sheets she stands and slams a fist against her vanity. 

‘It’s just a dream.’ 

It was soft, like the words never left her lips at all. 

Then Ino looked up at her reflection in the mirror unsure if she would recognise the person staring back. 

The dreams she had varied from night to night but more often than not they ended the same way; Getting rejected by the person she loved. 

Ino looked at her reflection and frowned, her fists balling against the wood of her vanity. 

‘It’s just a dream.’ 

Ino knew what she had to do. It was time to bury these feelings and move on. She was a kunoichi of Konoha and she would not allow herself to wallow in unrequited love. 

She pushed herself away and decided to shower and wash everything away. 

.x

Three weeks. 

It had been three weeks since Ino decided to bury everything deep down inside and lock it away forever. Three weeks she had been avoiding Sakura. 

‘Come on, Ino!’ Sakura whined. ‘It will be fun. We haven’t done anything together for ages!’ 

‘I can’t, I promised I’d help Shikamaru today.’

‘But he’s working for Lady Tsunade, today.’ 

Damn, she had been caught in her lie. 

Ino cleared her throat. ‘Exactly.’ 

‘It’s your day off!’ 

Ino spun around to Sakura with a frown. 

‘How do you know that?’ 

‘How do you think!’ Sakura returned her frown. ‘I checked.’ 

Ino groaned. 

‘Ino…’ Sakura’s expression dropped as she reached out to grab her hand. 

And it was like she had stabbed Ino in the heart. An overwhelming amount of guilt surged through her and suddenly she didn’t want to run away from Sakura anymore. 

‘I’m really sorry, Sakura. I’m just really busy today.’ She gave her a sad smile. 

‘Okay. I just really wanted to talk to you.’ 

‘Why?’ Ino attempted to bite back her words and leave but she couldn’t. ‘What’s wrong?’ 

‘I’m just worried about Naruto ever since the mission and whether or not Sas—‘

‘I don’t want to talk about Sasuke!’

Ino snatched her hand away.

She hadn’t meant to lose control and blow up at Sakura but Sasuke served as a reminder of her abandonment. 

Sakura stared up at her silently, with wide eyes. 

Ino opened her mouth to say something but the anger inside of her bubbled, threatening to surface again. Instead of talking she shut her mouth again and turned, walking away as fast as she could. 

Sakura didn’t call out to her and Ino didn’t turn back. 

She kept walking and walking until she finally stopped, standing in the centre of the training grounds alone.

So very alone.

With a heavy sigh, Ino looked up to the sky and wondered how she was going to explain her way out of that one. A small part of her didn’t want to lie anymore. The lie was eating her alive. 

.x

Ino was sprawled out on her bed. Her hand outstretched staring at it intently as her mind wandered back to every moment Sakura had held it. 

Back when they were children it was always Ino stretching her hand out to Sakura. When she was still a bud waiting for her chance to bloom. Ino had wanted to be the reason she bloomed, the reason Sakura grew. But now she just wanted her to be by her side because she chose it. Not because of something she did. 

Letting her hand fall back against the bed with a thud, Ino thought about the other moments. 

When Sakura went out and started forging her own path, learning under the wing of Tsuande, Ino had been a little jealous. Ino realised then that she no longer wanted to lead Sakura but instead live up to the same expectations she had created. She realised she admired Sakura and wanted to see her bloom regardless of the reasoning. 

Before she knew it Sakura shone in her eyes. She was like the sun shinning so bright and making those around her feel her warmth. Ino wanted to feel that warmth. 

Ino wanted Sakura.

.x

The rooftops of Konoha were no stranger to lingering shinobi. The buildings were almost designed with that in mind considering the flat roofs, matted tiles and the way the buildings seem to trickle together all the way up to the Hokage tower.

They were sitting on a roof overlooking the village. From their point of view, things were connected, more subtle in their transition from buildings to roads. Sakura’s fingertips lingered over the back of Ino’s hand. Her lungs filled with fresh air as she turned her head to regard her friend. The friend she loved. 

Sunlight reflected on her pink hair, her profile and casted a shadow along the slope of her nose and below her lips. It highlighted the sparkle in her green eyes and the glossiness of her perfectly kept hair. The sight of the redness below her eyes brought back memories about their last fight. 

Ino grabbed onto a handful of her skirt balling a fist and pulled it tight between her fingers.

‘What’s the matter?’ Sakura asked as she shifted from her relaxed position into a more watchful one, looking to Ino for answers.

Ino shook her head. 

‘I…It doesn’t matter.’

Her voice is hoarse, probably from the crying and begging, her sensei now gone. She cleared her throat and gave a forced smile before adding, ‘I was just thinking.’ 

‘About?’

Sakura’s fingertips eased her hand back open, tracing the lines across her palm. 

Ino stared into her expressive and wide eyes. They reflected so many things and so easily too when Ino couldn’t even tell her the truth. What she wouldn’t do to be able to say what was on the forefront of her mind, the thoughts she had kept hidden for months.

‘I’m sorry about Asuma.’ Sakura whispered, her fingers pushing between Ino’s. 

Ino felt the lump in her throat form again. Kami, she was tired of being such a coward. 

‘I’m sorry, too.’ Ino squeezed her eyes closed. ‘Not just about that though. I’m sorry for going off at you that time, for avoiding you.’ 

‘It’s okay.’ 

‘No, it’s not Sakura, don’t be such a pushover.’

Sakura squeezed her hand and replied, ‘I am not a pushover!’ 

Ino turned to see the determination behind that statement, reflected by the frown on her face. She looked at her like a gaping fish before small smile came to her lips. 

‘Yeah, I guess you’re not a cry baby anymore.’ Ino chucked. ‘Sorry.’ 

‘Thank you.’ Sakura relaxed. ‘I get why you were angry though.’ 

Ino’s heart skipped a beat as she waited for her to continue. 

‘It mustn’t be easy to talk about Sasuke considering how you feel about him.’

That familiar burst of anger surged through Ino as she clenched her jaw. 

‘I understand,’ Sakura continued, ‘I understand because I—’

‘Stop it.’ 

Ino pulled her hand from her grasp and stood. 

‘Ino?’ Sakura reached out to her but Ino pulled away. ‘What’s wrong? Talk to me.’ 

‘You wouldn’t understand.’ 

Ino looked up at the sky, scoffing at the sun as it warmed her skin. 

‘Then talk to me.’ 

‘You wouldn’t understand, Sakura because I never loved Sasuke.’ 

Ino jumped down to the balcony below before Sakura could reply. Then she continued her descent until her sandals hit the path below. Ino began to walk home, not once turning back to where she left Sakura. 

.x

Adrenaline coursed through Ino’s veins as she walked deeper into the forest. It was there she found Sakura waiting, pondering, looking far at something in the distance. Ino almost didn’t want to break the silence but she knew she needed too. They’re far away from the other tents so no one could disturb them. 

‘Don’t go,’ Ino whispered. 

Sakura turned around to face her, eyes blotchy from the tears she had shed earlier. 

‘Why?’ It was breathless, as though it would be carried off with the wind. 

But Ino heard it. 

‘Why does it have to be you?’ 

Sakura looked down for a moment then met her gaze with added determination. 

‘Because I’m the one who caused Naruto this pain.’ 

‘And what about the pain he caused you.’ Ino took a deep breath. ‘The pain Sasuke caused you.’ 

‘I thought you didn’t want to talk about him.’ Her words aren’t accusatory but rather soft and curious. 

‘I don’t but I know you do.’ 

‘How do you know what I want?’ 

Ino grew breathless at the look in her eyes, piercing every thought she ever had. 

‘You’re right I don’t know what you want.’ Ino balled her fists. ‘And that kills me!’ 

Sakura gasped softly, taking a step closer, lifting her hand to reach out but stopped. 

‘I’m sorry.’ 

Ino’s gaze snapped to her. ‘Stop apologising!’ 

Sakura looked up at her again, stunned. 

‘I should be apologising…they should be apologising.’ 

‘We are a team, it’s not their fault. It’s mine.’ 

‘No it’s not!’ Ino took a few steps closer. ‘It’s not up to you to always save them from everything! It’s not for you to make those kind of sacrifices.’ 

‘But I caused them pain!’ Sakura yelled, turning away. 

‘So what!’ Ino stepped to follow her. ‘You caused me pain too! You left me too! And I forgave you for it even though you acted like it was nothing. That I was…’ Ino’s voice softened, ‘nothing.’ 

Sakura spun on her heel and grabbed Ino’s arm. 

‘You are not nothing! You have never been nothing to me! To me you are…’ 

Ino’s eyes widened, her eyes flicking down to her lips for a second before meeting Sakura’s vulnerable stare. 

‘I’m what?’ 

‘Everything.’ 

It’s another breathless whisper but it filled Ino with everything she had been missing. 

Sakura suddenly pulled away from her, a light blush on her cheeks. 

‘I have to go.’ Sakura looked away. ‘I’m sorry Ino, I have to do this.’

‘Okay.’ 

Ino finally understood something she hadn’t realised before. That for Sakura, even though she may not love her in the same way, want her in the same way, that didn’t mean that she was nothing to her. Perhaps, for now that was enough. 

As Ino watched Sakura walk away into the forest she decided she would let it go until the time was right. 

.x

It was the same spot in the forest but everything had changed. Between them though Ino still felt the same and she was finally ready to be honest. Their last encounter had given Ino the boost she needed. 

This time Ino was the one waiting. 

Sakura called her name on approach, her voice a little more timid than usual. 

‘I’m glad you’re okay.’ Ino whispered, not yet turning around. 

‘I’m fine.’ 

She heard Sakura take a step closer. 

With a deep breath Ino turned around, her hand clutching her chest while her other arm wrapped around her. There was the adrenaline again, pumping through her trembling body. But she was also calm, soothed by her presence.

‘Sakura,’ her name sounded so light coming from her mouth, ‘there’s something you need to understand.’ 

‘Tell me.’ 

‘For me it’s never been anyone else. No crushes, no love for anyone else not even him.’ Ino couldn’t bare to even speak his name, afraid it would break everything apart. ‘For me it was always you, even if I didn’t realise it right away.’ Ino took deep breath. ‘Sakura, I love you.’ 

The wind blew around them, blowing Ino’s bangs out of her eyes so she could see Sakura clearly in front of her. 

Sakura stood there, lips parted, eyes watering with her hands hanging loose by her sides. 

‘You love me?’ 

It wasn’t accusatory or rejection. It was absolute need for clarity. 

Ino nodded, her own eyes watering. ‘I love you.’ Her voice croaked. 

The tears spilled from Sakura’s eyes as she stood there frozen.

Just when Ino began to panic a smile came to Sakura’s lips as she reached up to wipe her eyes. With a sniffle, she moved her hand away and looked at Ino. 

‘I love you too,’ she gave a small laugh, ‘idiot.’ 

Just like that all the weight Ino had been carrying lifted and she finally felt light. 

Ino finally felt free.

‘Hey, don’t think you can call me that just because—‘

Sakura wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. 

Ino let out a small, ‘Oof.’ Before wrapping her arms around Sakura. 

She could finally feel her warmth. The sun had finally risen for them and the ice in Ino melted. 

Gently they both pulled apart and looked into each others eyes. 

Ino’s eyes flickered down to Sakura’s parted lips and before she knew it she was leaning in. When she finally planted her lips on hers everything in the world felt right. This was where she was meant to be. 

Sakura was the girl Ino had loved her entire life. 

Ino broke the kiss pulling back but Sakura followed her determined for their lips to meet again.

The second kiss was firmer, holding more intent. It was like the floodgates have opened. Sakura prodded Ino’s mouth open and their kisses deepened. Their hold on each other tightened and suddenly they are the only two people in the world. Getting closer, pouring their love into each moment are the only things that mattered. 

Then eventually their kiss broke and they pulled apart with wide smiles. Their cheeks dusted pink and their lips kiss swollen and plump. They took each other in their arms and stayed like that for a few moments longer until it was time to return to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: none of the characters belong to me and are used for entertainment purposes only. All chracter belong to Masashi Kishimoto and SP.


End file.
